


the petey-finder

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, its cool it is now, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Peter carefully glanced around the corner, his quiet footsteps barely making a sound as he searched carefully for a hiding place.(bingo prompt: “I think something’s following us.”)





	the petey-finder

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short but fluff!!! back at it again with bio dad tony and no ones getting kidnapped at a walmart yay

Peter carefully glanced around the corner, his quiet footsteps barely making a sound as he searched carefully for a hiding place.

He clutched his teddy bear—Mr. Beary—close to his side as he stood on his tippy toes to open a door.

A loud _squeak_ interrupted the silence, a gasp escaping Peter.

He had to move fast or else he’d be found and then he and Mr. Beary would be doomed.

“Shh, Mr. Beary we needa be quiet,” he hushed to the bear.

Peter quickly dashed out the room, not noticing that he ran past his dad, who was wearing an amused smile on his face.

When Peter asked him to play hide and seek with him, he couldn’t exactly say no.

He hadn’t been able to spend anytime with his son lately—not with the work that’s been swamping him and Obie frequently insisting he just make more, and more weapons for the company.

And so he took the day off, ignored everyone else’s protests and decided to hang out with Peter for the day—Rhodey dubbed it as his _Peter Day, because you’re whipped, man._

Which was the best decision ever by the way—a day free of snobby business people, just a day with his kid.

Tony carefully followed Peter’s trail, holding back his laughter as he saw the smallest peek of a brown bear behind the couch.

Peter had named him Mr. Beary because apparently _he’s a bear, not a blueberry, so he has to have one one r in his name, okay?_

Tony had snorted, but nodded all the same before tucking Peter into a bed, a soft kiss on his forehead before he fell asleep.

“I think something’s following us,” Peter whispered, or tried to, Tony could still hear him but it’s not like he was gonna ruin the fun for him.

“Hey, hello? Has anyone seen my baby, Peter?” Tony called out, ignoring the small giggles he heard by the couch.

“Mr. Beary, the monster’s following us, c’mon we gotta go!”

Peter dashed from behind the couch, already dashing into his dad’s arms before he realized his mistake.

“Guess this means I win hide and seek, huh?” Tony grinned. 

Peter pouted before looking down at his bear, “You said he wouldn’t find us there!”

And okay, Tony didn’t know how he got this lucky, but his kid was just so _cute._

“Besides bambi, I’m always gonna find you,” Tony started, voice softer this time as he looked at his son, “I have a built in Petey-Finder, and it never fails.”

“Are you sure, Daddy, or are you just saying that?” Peter questioned, an eyebrow raised and geez, where did the kid get the snark from?

“Course I do, I’m Tony Stark,” Tony answered automatically, the same answer he had given the press every time—but Peter knew better and just shook his head.

“No, you’re just my dad,” he giggled, his head resting comfortably on his dad’s shoulder.

Tony’s heart _melted._ He was so fucking scared when he first found that he had a son—it wasn’t the fake pregnancy stories that people would dish out, this was _his_ son.

And it hadn’t exactly been easy getting here, especially with trying to keep Peter out of the spotlight as much as possible.

His son, who was too sweet and compassionate (last week Peter told him not to kill a spider because the spider still had a heart, it was just tiny) for the world, didn’t deserve to be exposed to the media for their selfish gain.

Obie tried to do it after he got over his little fit of Tony not paying the mother money and leaving it at that—and he stopped trying to after Tony didn’t talk to him for a month.

That was a bad month, but if taught him his lesson, then so be it.

Pepper and Rhodey understood at least—they were Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey now, and for that he’d be grateful.

And Happy just grumbled and smiled occasionally like his nickname when Peter sent him a toothy grin, and that was enough for Tony.

He sighed, his head resting comfortably on top of Peter’s curls, “Yep, just your dad, baby.”

A few seconds of warm silence.

“You still cheated y’know, you can’t just use your Petey-Finder,” Peter’s voice was muffled against Tony’s shirt.

Tony snorted and squeezed his son tighter, “Alright kiddo, why don’t you and Mr. Beary try to find _me_ this time?”

Peter looked up, eyes sparkling as he nodded vigorously—man, he really needed more Peter Days.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
